Electricity and electrically powered systems are becoming ubiquitous and it is becoming increasingly desirable to find sources of power. For example, various systems may convert various petrochemical compounds, such as coal and petcoke, into electrical energy. Further, such petrochemical compounds are used to create various other materials such as steam that are used to drive steam powered turbines.
The gasification of coal and petcoke to synthesis gas (syngas), e.g. mixtures of hydrogen and carbon monoxide, is a well-known industrial process used in the petrochemical and gas power turbine industries. Over the last 20 years, the use of entrained flow coal gasifiers has become a very common process in the production of synthesis gas. However, these entrained flow gasifiers fail to make use of rapid mix injector technology with regeneratively cooled hardware. The failure to use such technologies causes gasifier volumes and capital costs to be much higher than necessary, and gasifier thermal efficiencies, i.e. cold gas efficiencies (CGE), to be much lower than theoretically possible. Lowering the overall gasification capital costs and raising the CGE of gasification system are very desirable.